Harley's Gang
by Lilymaid620
Summary: Harley disappears while walking her dog and comes home announcing to Ivy and Wade that she made new friends. "They even showed me this cool friendship symbol." "THAT'S A GANG SYMBOL! YOU ACCIDENTALLY JOINED A GANG!" A Harlivy AU one-shot set in my Harley/Deadpool roommates universe. Featuring Peter Parker and Wade Wilson. References to other fics but can be read as a stand-alone.


**Harley's Gang**

Harleen Quinzel was having a great day. She was practically skipping home in happiness after what had happened when she out walking her dog. Harley and Fido had met some very lovely people today and they loved making new friends.

"They were really nice weren't they Fido?" The little wiener dog pants and barked his agreement happily. Harley knew what that meant, she spoke Fido after all (what kind of pet owner didn't understand their own pet? Honestly, Fido was easier to understand than Bernie sometimes. But that might have something to do with Bernie being a stuffed beaver and Fido being alive). Harley smiled as she fumbled in her purse for her keys to open the door to the apartment that she shared with her roommate, Wade Wilson. She shouldn't have been worried about the keys because before she could even fit the key in the lock the door flew open. Standing in the doorway with her face a mixture of panic and relief was her girlfriend, Pamela Isley or Ivy.

"IT'S HER WADE! YOU CAN CALL OFF THE SEARCH PARTY!" Ivy called back into the apartment before turning back to Harley. "WHERE WERE YOU!?" she exclaimed, pulling Harley inside. "You left to go walk Fido 8 hours ago!" Hmmm. Now that Harley thought of it she realized that she had been gone most of the day. She'd really let time get away from her with her new friends. "We've been searching for you for hours! You weren't at work or anywhere you usually are!"

"I was out with some friends," Harley said nonchalantly. Honestly, Ivy and Wade worried too much.

"Who?! We called Selina, Floyd, and June and they hadn't seen you all day. Peter's been out searching for hours because you weren't answering your phone." She seemed to think of something, "WADE! ARE YOU CALLING PETER?"

"ALREADY DONE!"

"So which friends were you with?"

"I made some new friends today while I was out walken Fido." Ivy groaned.

"Please tell me this isn't like the time you made friends with those carnies and ran off with a traveling circus for a week!"

"Nope, these ones were local."

"At least that's something," Ivy muttered. "But why weren't you answering your phone?"

"The last time I called you," Wade said as he walked into the room. "Some guy called the Icepick answered and said you were 'with the boss'. We thought you were kidnapped." Harley laughed.

"Nah! I wasn't kidnapped. But, I did leave ma phone at the bar. Icepick was such a doll to pick it up for me."

"When were you at a bar?!" Ivy asked.

"We went there to hang out aftah I met Big Vinnie and Boss Rat." Ivy and Wade stared at her, bewildered.

"Harley," Ivy asked slowly, "What happened while you were out walking Fido? Who are these new friends of yours?"

"Well Fido and I were walken and I let him off his leash to go run around the dog park. And then he comes back over with this adorable golden named Precious. And then Big Vinnie, Angel, and Icepick came ovah cause they'd been looking for her all ovah the place for her. But she and Fido didn't wanna stop playen. And then Boss Rat came ovah an' since Fido and Precious were getten along so nice he said that we should spend some time togethah. So we all went to a bar and hung out until he had to 'take care of some business'. But Sipper let me stay and hang out with the guys for awhile."

"So you made friends with a bunch of guys with names like Big Vinnie, Angel, and Boss Rat." Harley nodded proudly.

"They even showed me this cool friendship symbol!" Harley crossed her wrists and made number threes with her hands, sticking the backs of her hands towards Ivy and Wade.

"THAT'S A GANG SIGN! YOU ACCIDENTALLY JOINED A GANG!" Ivy shrieked.

"That's not just any gang sign either. That's the sign of the Ivory Rats! They're one of the biggest and most powerful gangs in the city! AND BOSS RAT IS THE HEAD!" Ivy looked at Wade skeptically. "What? I'm allowed to know things."

"Anyway…" Ivy continued. "I can't believe you joined a gang AGAIN!"

"At least she didn't bring home hyenas this time." Wade pointed out. Harley pouted.

"Aww, I miss Bud and Lou."

"THEY WERE HYENAS, HARLEY! YOU COULD NOT KEEP THEM!" Ivy shouted

"Do you know how many zoos I had to call to find someone to take them off our hands, no questions asked? I had to call in a lot of favors for that."

"I am NOT going through what happened last time!"

"She's right, we don't need more police knocking on our door asking for 'The Clown Queen' because they heard about you in a big Rico Case and need you to testify. I'm not dealing with you complaining about another subpoena!"

"But they were so nice! And Boss Rat and I are meeting up Thursday so that Precious and Fido can have anothah play-date." Harley whined. Just then they heard a knocking on the door. Wade stood up.

"It's probably just Peter. Really should make him his own key eventually."

"You are quitting that gang!"

"But Fido and Precious get along so well, and Angel plays the great game of backgammon."

"Harley-" Ivy started but she was interrupted by Wade walking in with Peter and a man in a suit.

"I was coming up when I ran into him in the lobby and he said he needed to come up with me and that he knew you guys." Peter was telling Wade. It was then that Harley recognized the man.

"Rick! Whatcha doing here? Shouldn't you be with June?"

"Nice to see you again Detective Flag," said Ivy.

"Harley, I got a call from June asking if I'd seen you and that no one had seen you. Then I see you in the surveillance pictures with the boss of the Ivory Rat gang. Harley, did you join a gang AGAIN?"

"Maaaaybe…"


End file.
